charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid-Witch
Cupid-Witches 'are the cross-breed between a cupid and a witch. Their magical abilities consists of powers from both their magical parentage. The only known half-cupids are the three daughters of Coop and Phoebe Halliwell. The eldest on the first of this breed is P.J. Halliwell, followed by her younger sister Parker Halliwell and their youngest sister. It is also thought that Cupid-Halliwell sisters became mothers to several daughters, as Melinda Warren stated that she has foreseen many more generations of female witches, and Phoebe was the only one she was touching at the time and is the only one of the Charmed Ones to have three daughtersThe Witch is Back''.. This means that there will be third generation of cupid-witch hybrids. The three sisters can be seen as the starters of the cupid-witches line. Similar to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, who started the line of Warren/Halliwell witches. The Elders and Destiny The children born of these two species was almost made impossible due to a couple of obstacles. However, it was later revealed that P.J.'s existence was actually destined. Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magical as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. Their parents' marriage and their eventual birth was almost unrealized, as their parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny. Magical Attributes The offsprings of this union can inherit cupid-powers from their father, Coop, and will not require a Cupid Ring to activate their powers, possibly due to the witch-side of their magic. Since there haven't been many examples of Cupid-Witches, it's unknown what other cupid powers they will inherit. Because of the heritability of magic, the three sisters will all inherit the basic powers of a witch from their mother, Phoebe. They may also inherit hybrid abilities, or pure wiccan abilities like premonition. The first cupid-witch, Prue, came into her powers just a few months after her birth and has so far developed two different cupid abilities and has demonstrated full control over each of them. Powers and Abilities * ''Basic Powers'' ** '''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Active Powers: ** Beaming: The ability to teleport anywhere in the world and universe instantaneously. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other people from one place to another with the mind. * Other Powers: ** High Resistance:' '''The ability to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. ** 'Sensing: The ability to locate and find charges and other magical beings anywhere in the world Notes Echodaughter.jpg|P.J. (Phoebe's eldest daughter) Alyssamilanoalilarabellll4.jpg|Parker Halliwell (Phoebe's second daughter) Liv07_b.jpg|Phoebe with her two eldest daughters P.J. and Parker Halliwell. BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|Parker Halliwell and P.J. with Billie. PH05.png|P.J. Halliwell PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|Coop and Phoebe with Prue. * Phoebe's daughters are the only known Half-Cupids in the world. * P.J. was portrayed by Sierra Paris in season seven and the series final. * P.J. was also portrayed once by Adair Tishler in season eight. * An unnamed girl portrayed Parker Halliwell in the finale. * Phoebe's last daughter was only shown while her mother was pregnant with her. List of Appearances Phoebe's daughters have only appeared in '''5 episode of the series and 7 issues throughout the course of the comic series. ;Season 7 — TV Series :Witchness Protection :Ordinary Witches ;Season 8 — TV Series :Hulkus Pocus :The Jung and the Restless :Forever Charmed ;Season 9 — Comic Volume One :Charmed Lives :No Rest for the Wicca :Unnatural Resources ;Season 9 — Comic Volume Two :Morality Bites Back :Last Witch Effort ;Season 9 — Comic Volume Three :Cupid's Harrow :Family Shatters References Category:Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Cupids Category:Charmed terms Category:Cupid-witches